


Jagged

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: McCree has had a rough go of things on a mission, and needs you to take care of him. You’re more than happy to oblige.





	Jagged

**Author's Note:**

> _May I please request a ficlet for more of that sweet sub!McCree smut you write? It's a headcanon I never thought I'd like but y'all made me love it. Just some soft!dom stuff from fem reader would be awesome. Go crazy, my dudes. Thank you very much._
> 
> _Could I please request some face sitting with McCree and fem!reader? It can be short, I love your stuff. Thank you!_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Sat in Jesse’s lap, you cooed as you pressed soft kisses against his cheek and the bridge of his nose. “You’re sure you want me to be in charge tonight, cowboy?” You asked, eyes searching his.

He nodded, shoulders slumped as his forehead touched the hollow of your shoulder. “Please, sweetheart,” he mumbled. “Feelin’ a little jagged inside after all the shit I saw at Prague. Need you to take care of me…”

You purred as you cradled his head in your hands, fingers flexing along the nape of his neck. “Okay, Jesse,” you murmured, teasing your lips against his. “You remember your safeword?” He nodded. “You want the three strikes rule tonight?”

His hands slipped over the shape of your hips, flexing in the silken fabric of your dress robe. “Please.”

You smiled as you slid out of his lap, reclining into the plush mattress. “Well, if I’m going to spend my whole night pampering and taking care of you, I think it’s only fair that I get my turn first, don’t you?” You said, brushing the bridge of your foot along his side.

He shifted then, looming over you on hands and knees. The robe parted and fell away as his touch slipped down your belly, caressing the shape of your mound. His gaze flicked up to yours for a moment, and you licked your lips as you parted your thighs around him.

“Well…” you began, barely managing to keep your voice even. “If you’re going to look at me like you want to devour me, you might as well get to work…”

Jesse leaned down to kiss you, hungry and demanding, but all too brief as his mouth quickly made a trail down your front. The first sensation of his warm tongue flicking over your clit made you suck in a breath.

“Jesse—”

“I missed you, sugar plum,” he murmured, alternating between long licks and suckling kisses. Heat pooled in your belly, coiled up tightly in no time. You let your head fall back into the pillows, fingers wrapping up snugly in his hair.

He groaned against your slick flesh, hands pressing into your thighs to spread you wider. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmured, delving into you with more fervor. “Let your huckleberry give you what you deserve.” He was breathless, and though his voice was muffled, you could hear the raw desire in his voice. He really did need this, you belatedly realised, eyes rolling back as your spine arched.

You cursed loudly, hips following the heat of his mouth as you rode his face as best you could. He was barely coming up for air, invested so fully as he was in dragging your pleasure out.

His name was a stuttering plea on your lips, hips chasing his mouth as he pressed two fingers into your wet heat.

Your hands flew into his hair as your breaths drew out in ragged moans. His digits began curling forward, stroking against that spot that made stars burst behind your eyes. You wailed as you dragged your nails across his shoulders in your bliss, and Jesse growled hungrily, redoubling his efforts.

With a final, staggering cry, the tightly wound coil in your belly snapped, and your orgasm gushed out of your trembling body. Jesse buried himself closer, mouth opening to taste you, devouring you as if he were starved.

When he sat up to look over you, the bottom half of his face was a mess of sweat and your slick, and you welcomed him in against you for a demanding kiss. His hands cradled your face, then gently fondled and caressed the sensitive flesh of your breasts. You arched into his touch, fingers grazing down the flesh of his spine.

He gripped himself with his free hand, prodding his crown against your entrance, slicking himself with the last of your juices. You were nearly lost in the blissful afterglow of your orgasm, but still had the presence of mind to place a hand against his lower belly.

“Wait—” You paused for a moment to catch your breath. “I’m in charge—”

“I know,” he mumbled, easing the head in. “But I need to be inside you, sweet pea—”

You bit your lip to stifle a whining moan—it felt good to have him split you wide, but he had agreed. You pushed your foot against his chest, forcing him to sit back as he slipped out of you. “No. You said I’m in charge, and you agreed to the rules. That’s strike one,” you ground out.

He murmured your name, looking hurt and maybe even a little dejected. You sat up and coaxed him into a soft kiss. “You’ll get your reward Jesse, but you have to be patient. There’s still more to do, cowboy.”

“Alright,” he mumbled, looking mollified. You smiled as you eased him onto his back, fingers brushing along the skin below his navel. His cock twitched, already drooling precome onto his belly. You wrapped your hand around him, giving him a gentle squeeze. He groaned loudly, head tipping back.

Slicking your fingers with his essence, you began your ministrations slowly. From tip to base and back, you were deliberate and languid with the motions, leaving him trembling.

“Go faster, please,” he murmured. “Or harder. Somethin’—you’re killin’ me.”

You gave him a pointed look, noting the tension and frustration in his expression. You tutted him as you swung a leg over his shoulders. “That’s strike two,” you said, then put your weight down on his face. He took the hint with a low groan, opening his mouth to taste you again.

When you leaned down and swirled your tongue around his head, he retaliated by suckling hard on your clit, sending an unpleasant jolt up your spine that made you shriek. He eased off almost immediately, and the gentle hum let you know he was apologizing. You could have given him a third strike—and he would have deserved it—but when you felt the thick muscle of his tongue wriggle against your twitching entrance before he pushed inside, you decided you could forgive his transgression.

His cock twitched in your grip at the low sound of your moans, and you quietly urged him on as you rocked your hips, riding his face.

You leaned down again, mouth engulfing his crown as your tongue slowly swirled around it, the light touch of your hand continuing to stroke along his length. The pressure was only enough for him to know it was there, pulling him along in such a way that you could practically _feel_ the dizzying tension coiling in his limbs.

The pressure of your touch increased in careful increments, _dragging_ him towards his release at an agonizing pace. His thighs trembled, and you smiled just a little at how hard you could see him straining not to thrust up against your touch. His muscles twitched beneath you in anticipatory impatience, and you cooed as closed your mouth over him again.

He cursed loudly between your legs, sucking on the throbbing bud of your clit, and you saw stars as you let out a resounding groan. Your hips jerked up off his face, the pressure verging on uncomfortable, and he craned up to try and reach you.

“Come back—”

“Jesse McCree—” Your hand closed around his throat, pressing him down and holding him in place. “Are we on strike three here, cowboy?”

He groaned in frustration as he lay back. “I’m sorry, sweetheart—I’m tryin’ to be good—”

“You’re not trying hard enough,” you scolded, fingers curling around his shaft once more. He sucked in a breath. “Be nice to my clit—you know I get sensitive after I’ve already come, so don’t work me too hard.”

He opened his mouth to complain but the sound was interrupted by a guttural moan as you swallowed him down. You took him deep, and he clawed at your skin, lost in bliss for only a moment before he yanked your hips back down, redoubling his efforts. You were forced to relinquish the heat of his girth in your throat as Jesse’s skilled mouth brought you back to the edge of your own pleasure.

Filth and praise rattled out of his mouth between begging whispers of your name, and heat coiled tightly in your belly as you sat up. You watched his cock twitch, and wrapped a hand around his throat, applying pressure on the sides as you bore down a little harder, rocking your hips at a faster pace. His hands squeezed your ass, his cock twitching and drooling precome onto his tawny skin while he suckled desperately on your clit, yanking you towards the edge of your release.

With a stuttering cry, the coil in your belly snapped, and you gushed out over his mouth and chin, your body rigid as you soaked your thighs. The sound of Jesse between your legs, lapping up all that he could, was wet and lewd and made heat creep into your cheeks. You lifted your hips off his face as your grip on his throat loosened, and you couldn’t help your giggle when you saw his expression—completely dazed, but you didn’t remember the last time you’d seen him so blissed out.

You shifted off, swiping at the slick mess on the lower half of his face, and he craned up to kiss you. That should have been his third strike _again_ , but you were still riding the high of your afterglow, so you didn’t really care in the moment. While he didn’t chase your mouth after you gave him what he wanted, you still grabbed him by the throat and pushed him back into the mattress.

“You’re being a bad boy, now, Jesse,” you scolded, squeezing just a little. He swallowed and groaned, expression still beatific.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “You’re the boss.”

“That’s right,” you said, releasing your hold on him. “Now… you just lie there and let me take care of you. Next time you’re a brat, it’s the cuffs. Understand?”

Jesse’s expression became suddenly lucid, and he nodded, moving his hands overhead in a gesture of submission. You smiled sweetly as you kissed him again, curling a hand around his girth and stroking him slowly.

“That’s it,” you cooed, lips teasing against his. “There’s my good boy.”

Jesse bit his lip, and you could see the colour in his cheeks, but he stayed motionless while you put more pressure behind your touch. You slid down his belly, and swallowed him down. Jesse fisted the sheets overhead, thighs trembling, but he managed to remain still. You didn’t let up for a moment, fucking your throat on his thick cock, moaning the whole while. Jesse groaned as his eyes rolled back, and he babbled incessantly, filth and praise falling past his lips in equal measure as you dragged him to the precipice of his release. You could read his tells, the way his cock twitched in your throat gave him away, and just as you could tell he was about to come, you released him and sat back.

He let out a moan of frustration, but didn’t move. You could see the tension coiled tightly in his limbs, and you pressed a warm hand against the centre of his chest as you cooed sweetly, leaning down to kiss him. “What a good boy you’re being, Jesse. Do you know that good boys don’t get shackled, _and_ they get rewarded?”

You kissed him, slow and sweet, and he kissed you back. You felt the hunger and desperation in his gesture as he licked into your mouth, and you sighed as you abided him, one hand wrapping snugly around his throat. He fought you for control of the kiss for only a moment until he realised—

“That’s strike three,” you murmured as he relented, melting back into the mattress. It was perhaps a little ironic that you chose such a small transgression as his third strike, when his others had been larger, but it was fair to say, since he should have already been in the cuffs—and he knew it, too.

You didn’t relish restraining him—you enjoyed his touch as much as he enjoyed touching you, but rules were rules, and he agreed. So, you slipped the soft, silk-lined cuffs around his wrists at the headboard, and jiggled them to make sure they were secure. Your fingers danced down his chest and the centreline of his belly.

“If you’re good—and you’ll have to be _very_ good—I’ll consider taking them off. But you’ve been _very_ naughty, Jesse, so now you have to wait for your reward,” you said, sounding almost as forlorn as he looked. His eyes were glassy, pupils blown wide, and you cradled his face in your hands while you kissed him.

The tension in his limbs began to bleed out as he let you overtake him, and he kissed you, but didn’t fight you for control. There it was, that thing he said he needed—his own submission. You whispered a soft _good boy_ against his mouth before you began to move back down the hard planes of his chest and belly, tongue drawing stripes along the length of his cock once you reached it again.

“That’s it, cowboy,” you purred between kisses and licks against his crown. “Let me take care of you.”

Jesse let out a deep, cathartic sigh, and you watched as he deflated into the mattress. Once he was properly relaxed, you sucked him into the back of your throat, heat flaring between your legs at the sound of his moan. It wasn’t unlike the other sounds he’d made, but something about that sound was different, and more raw. He was giving himself over to you, and the thought made you giddy with anticipation.

He remained still beneath you, his fingers curling as his hands balled into fists, but he didn’t pull or tug, and made no move to chase your mouth or your touch. He was letting himself be drawn along by you to the brink of his sanity once more. Just as you could feel his orgasm approaching, that telltale twitch in your throat, you eased off and sat back. His eyes were wet with tears of frustration, and you purred as you stroked his face.

“You’re doing so well, Jesse,” you murmured. “That’s it. Lie back, and let me take care of you.”

He whimpered as he turned to kiss your palm—the sensation of you touching his face seemed surprisingly intense. You leaned back down to press soft kisses against his crown again, and he couldn’t help the sound of his whimper. You shivered, though not from cold, and rose up on your knees as you swung a leg over his hips. He begged you with his eyes, biting hard on his lip as his fingers curled into the meat of his palms. Heat pooled in your core and rippled out over your skin in waves—did you really want to ride him while he was looking at you with those sad eyes, _begging_ to be able to touch you?

Well… that would depend on how sorry he actually was, you decided. You leaned over to give him a gentle kiss, brushing your thumb over his lips as you sat back again. You reached down to grip his shaft, aligning him with your twitching entrance and nudging yourself with the tip.

Jesse held his breath, fists so tight you could see the white in his knuckles while his gaze flitted between your face and your mound.

“May I?” You purred, putting a little weight down on him. He met your gaze, almost frantic with need.

“ _Yes_ ,“ he begged, voice trembling. “Please, honey, _please_.”

You sank down onto him slowly, watching as his face contorted into a mask of pure bliss. You held back your own low whimper at the pleasure of him spreading you open, and waited until you had bottomed out, finally letting out a low sigh as you leaned back on your hands. He remained still beneath you, the veins in his arms and neck corded tightly.

You sighed as you leaned forward. “That’s it, cowboy,” you murmured with a knowing smile. “You’re doing so well.”

Though he was relaxed beneath you, his hands still flexed against the cuffs. Several seconds passed, and then you began to move, lifting yourself almost all the way off before dropping down again. Jesse let out a loud, stuttering whimper as he flinched beneath you. You could see how tightly wound he was, and how badly he wanted to let loose.

You tutted him as you began to increase your tempo, closing your hand over his throat again. “Good boy,” you murmured, just to feel him twitch inside of you. You bit your lip to stifle your moan, chasing the pleasure of your release as you speared yourself on his cock.

You loomed over him, pressing teasing kisses against your mouth that he willingly accepted, whispering out your name between movements. His subtle begging began to become more apparent as you put more pressure on the sides of his throat, riding him harder.

“Please,” he whispered between ragged breaths, over and over, eyes bleary with tears. And still, he didn’t move beneath you. You touched your forehead against his, whispering quiet praise against his chapped lips, feeling his cock twitch inside you with every sweet word.

He had been _very_ good since you’d put those cuffs on him, but you could see the desperation in his face. He was only holding on by a thread. In a motion so swift he hadn’t realised you’d done it, you released the cuffs from his wrists, and laced your fingers up with his, pinning him to the mattress. You hadn’t missed a beat, either, continuing to ride him with almost frantic need.

“That’s it, Jesse,” you cooed against his mouth. “You want to come, don’t you?” He gave a frenzied nod. You squeezed at his fingers again, and released one hand. “Then you have to make sure I get off at the same time… or else I’ll be _very_ disappointed in you.” You barely managed to keep your voice even, but Jesse nodded.

“Can I move?” He whispered. You nodded in kind, and his hand snaked between you to find the bud of your clit, his fingers practically vibrating over the exhausted bundle of nerves.

You shrieked as your hips jerked, inner muscles clenching sharply, and heard a curse from Jesse as he began to thrust into you, matching your pace. Your vision went white as you snarled, your orgasm ripping out from your core in a searing hot wave, fraying your nerves and sending you spiraling. The hard, rhythmic flex of your inner muscles drove him over the edge, and you heard a single, inelegant groan fall out of him as he emptied himself inside you.

You rode out the afterglow of your orgasm for some long minutes, exchanging soft kisses and sweet nothings as your free hand cupped his cheek. His own tangled in your hair as he touched his forehead against yours.

“Sorry I broke the rules, sweet pea,” he murmured, only a little embarrassed.

You hushed him as you kissed him again, sweet and tender while you laced your fingers up with his and pinned him into the sheets again. “It’s okay, cowboy,” you murmured. “You let me hold the reins in the end, and you played along very nicely.”

He squeezed at your fingers as he nuzzled your cheek. “You know I’m more than happy to play along when you do me like that,” he purred. You couldn’t help your giggle, the sound soft and giddy as you tucked him in against your chest.

“Love you, Jesse,” you sighed, nuzzling the tousled crown of his hair.

“Love you, too, sweetheart,” he murmured, tipping your face down for a soft kiss. You regarded him for a moment while you brushed your knuckles down his cheek, and smiled sweetly.

“Why don’t I go run you a bubble bath?” You offered.

He rested his chin on your chest, arms wrapped snugly around you. “Think you might like to join me?”

With a laugh, you wriggled out of his hold. “Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
